


Anxiety Attacks Aren't Romantic

by yallarewildqqmore



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallarewildqqmore/pseuds/yallarewildqqmore
Summary: Arthur gets an anxiety attack in the middle of the night, but Alfred is always there for him.





	Anxiety Attacks Aren't Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> sad

Anxiety attacks.

Arthur and Alfred were having their usual late night Skype calls, doing homework or simply just talking.

“Hey Arthur, what do you want to do?”

Panic sets in.

Arthur hated being given a choice. Everyone always bossed him around and abused him. They never gave him a choice.

When he was given a choice, he was always teased and got the consequences for making “the wrong choice”.

It seemed like whenever he had a choice, something bad happened. He always felt like he fucked up.

So Alfred asking him what he wanted to do caused panic. A rush of emotion.

“W-what _I_  want? Me? I… I.”

His breathing became shallow, in short, quick breaths. Arthur’s heart rate started to rise and Alfred could clearly see it on his face.

“Arthur? Hello? Are you ok?”

“Al-…”Arthur croaked, barely able to talk amidst all of his breaths.

“Shh… its ok. Here breathe with me.” He took deep breaths and guided his arms along to make it easier to follow. Arthur took one deep breath and broke down further, feeling like he didn’t deserve Alfred.

At this point, he couldn’t talk. He was breathing heavily, making his throat dry and sore, and his heart was hurting him, beating so intensely in his chest. Arthur tried covering his mouth as tears streamed down, hoping to hide his face as if having an anxiety attack were shameful.

“Arthur… shhh. I’m going to your house, ok? I’ll sleep with you tonight.”

Arthur nodded through his tears and continued sobbing in the dimly lit corner of his room. He saw the Skype call end and forced himself to push through waiting for Alfred.

A few minutes later, (thank god they only lived a bridge away), Alfred came knocking at Arthur’s door, clear urgency in his voice.

With the little energy that Arthur had, he ran towards the door and opened it, throwing himself onto Alfred.

“Shhh. Look I’m here now. C’mon, let’s get you into bed, all right?”

Alfred could feel Arthur nod yes into his shoulder. He carried him over to his couch and set him down, then locked the door and took his jacket off.

“Ewww Artie you got your snot all over my jacket!” Alfred stuck a tongue out at him, and Arthur shied away slightly.

“It’s ok. I don’t mind.” He used his jacket sleeve to wipe the rest of Arthur’s tears off. They made eye contact as Alfred cupped Arthur’s face, and Alfred smiled back, hoping to give him the love he deserve.

“I love you, you know that right?”

Arthur nodded, not doubting a single word. He closed his eyes, and that was Alfred’s cue to kiss him. It was just a light and quick peck, but it was enough to make Arthur slightly smile.

“Sorry Artie, I’m just going to leave my clothes out on the floor. I promise I’ll clean it tomorrow. Now c’mon let’s get you dressed for bed too.”

Now wearing only his boxers, Alfred walked over to Arthur, and helped him out of his clothes, revealing his skin to the cool air.

Alfred was well aware of the scars that lined his stomach and sides, and his arms and wrists.

He also knew that scolding him for marking himself wouldn’t do any good either. So he gently ran his hands over Arthur’s skin before leaning him back slightly, to kiss the light and dark scars.

“Can’t talk?”

Arthur nodded.

“It’s ok. I understand. I promise I’ll take care of you.” He picked Arthur up and began to walk him towards the bedroom.

“I’m sorry for asking. I promise I’ll help you get over this, ok? It’s the least I can do for the person I love most in this world.”

Arthur was already falling asleep. The warmth of Alfred’s skin and his calming voice, all added to the fact that an anxiety attack left him mentally exhausted, caused him to begin nodding off.

“I love you. I’ll never stop loving you.”

He set Arthur down on the bed and covered him with the blanket. Moments afterward he crawled under as well, hugging Arthur close to his chest.

“A…”

“Hm? What is it, darling?”

“Alfred…” Arthur quietly spoke.

“Thank… you…”

“Shhh… I’d do it a billion times, just for you.”

“I love you, Alfred.” He turned his head up to face him.

“I love you too, Arthur.” Alfred responded with a kiss, slow, sweet, and gentle.

Anxiety attacks aren’t romantic. But maybe, with the right people, they aren’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
